A Happy Hellsing Halloween
by Tina senpai
Summary: One night at the Iscariots is enough for me * * Heinkel decides to play a prank but...Yumie? Why's there blood! YUMIE! Yumie bears an uncanny appearance to The girl from the 'Ring' movies.


~A Happy Hellsing Halloween~

~Iscariot~

"Heinkel! Give me that!" Yumie proclaimed loudly and swatted the priest around the head with a pillow. The 'that' in which Yumie was referring to was a pair of her own panties in which Heinkel had managed to find under her bed.

"Oof! I vasn't going to keep zem! I vas just scratching and then I found zem! Honest!" Heinkel said, putting her arms infront of her face to guard herself against the oncoming onslaught of fabricy softness.

"Hah! Yeah right I-...." Yumie stopped suddenly and stilled on the bed, Pillow still high above her head, ready to strike Heinkel again.

"Vat...Vat I do?" Heinkel said and looked at Yumie through the gap in her arms.

"I...I heard a noise."

"Ya' know, it's funny...you alvays more scared at zis time of year. I love Halloween but you...you AND Yumiko are scaredy cats."

"Am not! I ju-" Yumie was cut off as yet again, another sound reverbarated through the room.

It was an unmistakable loud thump, as if something was banging off the ceiling below.

This time, as she glanced over, she saw Heinkel listening intently also. Heinkel turned to her and Yumie didn't even have to ask, Heinkel merely nodded and stood up.

"What...What are you doing?!" Yumie said, sitting up on her knees on the bed, watching Heinkel stroll towards the door. Heinkel turned around and arched her eyebrow over her sunglasses (which Yumie told her where completely inappropriate for indoors).

"I'm going to zee vat zat noise vas. I don't zee you volunteering," Heinkel opened the door and walked out, poking her head in before closing it to say, "stay here. I'll be right back."

Yumie could only slap her forehead as Heinkel left.

'Doesn't she know that's what the first victims in horror movies always say before they get horribly hacked up by some deranged kill with a hacksaw or something?!' Yumiko screamed inside and Yumie just plonked herself down comfortably on the bed.

'We don't let her watch those films remember? Gives her too many ideas on how to scare us.' Yumie began toying with a sweet on the bed next to her, lying back as she conversed with her 'twin' in her head.

'She's worse than a man sometimes. Stealing my panties, smoking those awful cigarettes and-'

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A blood curdling scream came from downstairs and Yumie actually fell off the bed from the shock.

When she'd sat back up, both her and Yumiko whispered one word.

'Heinkel.'

~Downstairs~

"Hein...Heinkel? Are you here?"

'No, doesn't seem so, well let's go back!' Yumiko chirped quickly and happily and made to take control of the body to march them back upstairs and hide under their duvet of the big bed. Luckily, Yumie was sharper and mentally bitch slapped Yumiko.

'Stop that! We have to find Heinkel!' She stepped lightly down the last few steps, her hand just leaving the hand railing as her foot touched the cool surface of the marble floor.

'Have to find her? Knowing our luck she's already been hacked to a thousand pieces and dragged somewhere for us to find and then the killer we'll come out and then it will be our turn and he'll torture us and-'

'Yumiko! Stop rambling and calm down!' Another firm mental bitch slap was in order.

'Stop hitting me! That's Heinkels job and you know it! I mean it's not as if-'

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream echoed around Yumie.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Yumie echoed with her own scream, falling back against the wall like she'd been hit with a cannon.

Silence.

Silence followed and filtered the room.

'That....that came from the basment.' Yumiko whispered in their head, and Yumie was given a mental image of Yumiko clutching at her nightdress and looking ready to faint.

'Right then...on we go.

~Basement~

Slowly, step by step, into the darkened room, Yumie walked down the stairs. The silence filtered around her, the only other sound apart from her (trying to keep steady) breathing, was a small fly buzz by in the distant corner of the room, unseen in the shadows.

Yumie walked boldly down the last few stairs and wandered slowly into the middle of the room, standing within a halo of light that cast into the small window and illuminated a smidgeon of the room.

A shuffling noise came to her ears and she swivelled round, trying desperately to see into the shadows.

"Hein....Heink...el...Heinkel?" Yumie whimpered and dug her nails into the skin of her palms, trying not to concentrate on the niggling feeling that both she and Yumie could clearly feel.

A sound emitted from all around her and she tried desperately to listen to it, trying to catch what it could be. It came again and it was Yumiko who fathomed what it was inside of their body.

'Breathing...I can hear them...trying to...gasping for breath. Behind us.'

It was those last two words that made Yumie clasp tightly onto Yumiko's self sense (just knowing she was there helped).

Slowly, painfully, she turned around, swivelling ever so carefully on the balls of her feet, trying not to make any noise.

Halfway round, she daren't close her eyes, but focused on the floor below her, trying to prepare herself.

Eventually, she made it all the way, glancing at the spot beneath her lashes, before finally opening her eyelids and looking.

Before her, in the midst of black darkness, was a large white shape.

It didn't move.

Neither did she.

She watched as her eyes adjusted and she saw it as a white sheet on something, but she couldn't make it out.

Then it moved.

It suddenly seemed to grow taller, as if it had been sitting and scuttled quickly towards her.

'RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!' Yumiko screamed in their mind and Yumie quickly obeyed, dashing up the stairs and towards safety screaming all the way.

Heinkel laughed and threw off the white cotton sheet, enjoying the fact that Yumie and Yumiko where very easily scared.

"Ahhh....another Halloween over. Vell...it seems we got another year to vait...vell...until April fools day of course. Aheh...best go tell Yumie that it's safe to come out from under her bed." Heinkel snickered and wiped her hands with a handerkerchief, strolling quite happily towards the stairs. She just got on the first step when she noticed a slight movement from the open doorway, where Yumie hadn't closed it when she ran out. Heinkel (ever the optimistic) merely thought it was a shadow reflecting on the floor of the window opposite and continued onwards. It wasn't until she reached the doorway did she finally understand why her inner Heinkel was telling her something was wrong.

Firstly, it could have been a shadow, but that meant the lights where all still off. Yumie and Yumiko both hated the dark that much that Heinkel knew she would have turned on the lights to come downstairs by now.

Secondly, she noted the smell. It smelt damp. Like someone had stepped into a bath, wrapped towels around them and was just walking about, naturally drying off.

She looked around.

Nothing but silhoutted shadows playing amongst the white marble floors moved and Heinkel didn't really see anything amiss at first. It wasn't until a second glance did she see the stain.

She moved closer to this black, thick object on the floor, as if someone had purposefully spilled a bucket of ink there.

She gasped and dropped the handerkerchief to her side.

The pool of 'ink' was bright red.

'Blood?' Heinkel questioned, wondering where so much had come from.

Then she noticed the trail.

A long, thick, red line led from the pool down the hallway as if something had gone through.

Something, that had been dragged.

Heinkel gulped and hesitantly, walked next to the trail.

"Yu...Yumie? Are you there? Yumie." Heinkel said, looking up towards the dark hall, her eyes trying to focus. With just two seconds, she managed to take off her glasses to help, but in those two seconds, she didn't see that her foot had accidentally walked into another big puddle of blood which stopped the trail. She lost her footing and landed on her side, thankful she'd put her coat on and it cushoned her fall.

She turned over to get up, but stopped at the person who was now standing before her.

"Yu....Yumie?!" Heinkel said, staring in disbelief.

The figure that was standing before her, clasped in her nightgown, was definetely her friend.

However, Heinkel could see something was not right.

Yumie had the uncanny resemblance to the girl from the famous 'Ring' trilogy, with her arms hung loosely at her side and her thick, black hair obscuring her face and blood covered her entire body. A tiny slit allowed one eye to be visible and Heinkel clearly saw something that made her heart stop.

Yumie's normally Brown/red eyes where now a complete milky white.

Yumie's hand came forward and a struggling finger managed to point itself towards her.

"Heinkel." Yumie's voice called forth, hoarse and small, so Heinkel at first believed she had heard it.

"Yu...Yumie?!" Heinkel said, her voice breaking.

"Heinkel. Heinkel. HEINKEL!" Yumie said, stepping closer and closer until she was a mere few feet away from Heinkel's body, her hand outstretched and read to do whatever it was it was going to do.

"No...No....STAY BACK! YUMIE NO! AHHHHHHHH!" Heinkel whimpered and yelled at her one time friend (who seemed know to be the living dead) and tried to shuffle backwards using her hands and legs, not watching where she was going.

Suddenly the head that was hanging out a strange angle, snapped straight and the hair obscuring Yumie's face moved out of the way to reveal:...a smile.

"Gotcha!"

Within that moment, Heinkel's face told the entire story and Yumie took the oppurtunity to snap a picture using the camera that had been hidden behind her back.

"....VHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Heinkel protested and straightened herself up a little bit, disbelieving exactly what was going on.

"I knew what you were planning all evening and I know you paid one of the altar boys to sneak in and create that banging as part of your plan. So, I concucted one of my own." Yumie said and tucked her hair farther from her face and out of her ears.

"But....your eyes..." Heinkel said, pointing to Yumie's terrifying appearance.

"Contacts Heinkel! I got them yesterday! They're really hard to get use to but they definetely add to the desired effect." Yumie said and quickly and skillfully popped one out of her eyes, to reveal her normal brown, calm state.

"But...but...ze blood..." Heinkel whimpered, still trying to fathom out things in her head.

Yumie just giggled and swayed on the heels of her feet.

"Pig's blood. I borrowed some from the butcher. You see, THIS if what you get when you try to scare us! Anyway, I'm off upstairs to dry off, see ya' laters!" Yumie said quite cheerfully, skipping past Heinkel and towards the stairs, whistling a merrily little tune.

Heinkel stayed slumped on her back, on the floor for another half hour, before she finally let out a sound like a small chuckle, before clambering up to the stairs.

"Got to hand it to her...that girl got me good."


End file.
